fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
World Government
The World Government (世界政府, Sekai Seifu) is a political organization comprised of the majority, if not the entirety of the world at large, ruled by the Commander-in-Chief. The Navy serve as their primary military organization, headed by the Fleet Admiral, while the Cipher Pol operate behind the scenes, either through sabotage, reconnaissance, spying, espionage and/or assassination; their most powerful enemies are largely pirates, revolutionaries, even mages (due to and incedent that happed many years ago which the Government can never ever forgive, thus viewing tham same ways as pirates and revolutionaries). The Five Elder Stars oversees both the Navy and Cipher Pol as well as the Seven Warlords of the Sea, at least officially, and is second only to the Commander-in-Chief. Impel Down serves as the World Government's maximum-security prison. Collectively serving as the most prominent antagonists in the series, the World Government is largely portrayed as a corrupt entity, particularly through their absolute justice doctrine and the callousness of their aristocratic World Nobles. About the World Government The World Government is affiliated with roughly one hundred seventy countries from around the world. Those member countries retain autonomy, that is to say, the countries run their own internal affairs (though the World Government does sometimes meddle), but cooperate with the World Government for massive international relations. Their political ideals are unknown and everything they do is considered to be right. Not everyone approves of their political ideals, as there are people like Dragon who are against it. They approve of Absolute Justice and reside in the holy land of Mariejoa, ruled by the Five Elder Stars, the highest authority of the world. They seem to be afraid of losing power and the World Government depends on the Three Great Powers to keep the world from falling apart. At first glance, the World Government seems to maintain a worldly order that benefits all, making the world safe for the sake of everyone. Using the Marines, they pursue criminals endangering the lives of those who are innocent, protecting the people of each country in the world. The World Government is the largest World Power maintaining full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition from any side. The reality though is that, unknown to most citizens (and many world leaders), the World Government's actions are secretly, and often, based on corruption or questionable motives. Often when the storyline involves them, it shows them hiding the truth or ignoring the rights of the people with many individuals using justice to further their own aims. Individuals who become the enemies of the World Government are viciously hunted down and dealt with and all those who walk along the same path as them are doomed to share the World Government's wrath. Robin Nico in particular spent her entire life running from the World Government, and everyone who she fell in with soon betrayed her for the bounty on her head, or found themselves against the Navy and other government forces who were after Robin. The World Government's power to release information on anyone as they please can often led to the truth being suppressed, altered or ignored all together. Any countries attempting to protect or harbor criminals are at risk from the World Government, although what would happen exactly has not been addressed yet. For the most part, the important role they have in maintaining world stability far outweighs the corruption they often display though this is changing as more people are beginning to question whether what the World Government is doing is right. They allied themselves with seven powerful pirates in exchange for pardoning their past crimes, but allowed them to continue committing crimes (though still to a certain extent) in order to maintain power and status. Sengoku witnessed the escape of several Level 6 criminals back into the world from Impel Down, only to be ordered by the World Government to cover the greater details up, since they did not want ordinary citizens to know that these potentially dangerous criminals were free to roam. This meant that the Navy could not issue the warrants necessary for their arrests, leaving the Navy in a difficult position wherein the recapturing of the Level 6 criminals means they cannot reissue bounties or release information related to these criminals. Much of the World Government appears to be centered around paranoia, as they appear to divide power very carefully. However, this paranoia, though strong, can be bypassed, as seen when Spandam manipulated the Five Elders. Also, judging by what Wapol said that changing the governing form of Drum Island would provoke the government, it would seem that there are very particular expectations that must be lived up to from governors or kings. The World Government can be described as totalitarian to a certain extent, as they often will make excessive efforts to ensure that they remain in power, including the elimination of any source of power that could be dubbed greater than their own. Members of the World Governmant Culture History of the World Government Synopsis Security Forces The World Government also operates a number of groups and organizations that protect the citizens of the world on a global scale. Government Affiliates All over the world, there are over one hundred seventy countries that are affiliates of the World Government. Within their own territory all these members have their own sovereign government that rules over its people. However, in the large World Government itself, those leaders are treated as equals and each have a seat within it. Among these member countries, not all are of the same kind. Some are large countries with kings as their leaders, while others are simply big cities that are governed by mayors. Kingdoms * Alabasta * Ilusia * Sakura * Goa Kingdom * Ryugu Cities * Water 7 Twenty Founding Kingdoms Kingdoms that fought the Ancient Kingdom and founded the World Government. Nineteen of the royal families left their countries and moved to Mariejoa and elected new royal families to replace them. *Alabasta - The Nefertari family chose not to live in Mariejoa. *Dressrosa - Originally ruled by the Donquixote family. After leaving, they were replaced by the Riku family. Later the country was taken back by the Donquixote family. The Three Great Powers The Three Great Powers (三大勢力, San Dai Seiryoku), composed of the Navy, the Seven Warlords of the Sea, and the Four Emperors, are the three greatest military forces on the oceans, and their relations are very vital to the World Government. The three powers exist in a delicate balance of power, not all the details of which are known. It is however known that only the other two organizations are equivalent to the Four Emperors. Considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened the balance, it is likely they are approximately equivalent in strength. The Four Emperors and Navy seem to be on different ends of the spectrum, with the Navy being more orderly compared to the Four Emperors which are very chaotic, with the Seven Warlords acting as somewhere in between. The Five Elder Stars fear that if this balance gets disrupted, the world itself could descend into anarchy, and the balance itself appears to be very fragile as the loss of even one key member (such as a Warlord) can disrupt the balance. This is why the defeat of Crocodile was so distressing to them; the loss of such a powerful ally in such a public manner tips the balance away from the Seven Warlords and in turn the Marines. This leaves them with diminished force to counter the menace of the Four Emperors and allows the general populace to question their power and authority. Another concern is that the Marines are the sole organization completely under the supremacy of the World Government. The Seven Warlords of the Sea often follow orders on a whim, if at all, and the Four Emperors are entirely outside of the World Government's control. The Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Navy have entered into hostilities with the Whitebeard Pirates, this being the first known instance where any of the powers go into full-out conflict with one another. When Kaido tried to attack Whitebeard, Shanks and Tiger intercepted him, causing a dispute between Four Emperors. After Whitebeard's death, the balance has collapsed, and the world has entered chaos, contrary to the belief of the great pirate's death would ensure peace. Currently, the Four Emperors have lost one from their ranks (Whitebeard), and the Seven Warlords have lost four; Jimbei and Blackbeard resigned their positions (for different reasons: Jimbei because he opposed the war against Whitebeard and changed alliances to protect Merman Island, and Blackbeard because he only wanted it to breach Impel Down and liberate several prisoners on Level 6 to augment the strength of his crew), Crocodile was dismissed from his position after his defeat (although he was succeeded by Blackbeard), and Moria Gecko was deemed "too weak" to retain his status. Also, both Garp and Sengoku resigned causing the Navy to lose two legends and have a supplant in Fleet Admiral. After the timeskip, their status are not fully known aside from a new Fleet Admiral (Sakazuki), the resignation of Kuzan from his rank as Admiral, and Hancock Boa, Kuma Bartholomew and Mihawk Dracule still retaining their titles. It has also been stated that Blackbeard has conquered all the territory Whitebeard left behind and has since accroached the position of Four Emperors. After the timeskip, Law Trafalgar, Buggy and one other Pirate have been appointed to the position of Warlord. However, Law's title has been revoked due to his alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates. References Site Navigation Category:World Government Category:Organizations Category:Antagonist Groups